SasuOni
by ClareTurner
Summary: This is my version of Ao Oni/HetaOni video game written for the characters of Naruto.
1. The Mansion Where None Should Enter

SasuOni

Disclaimer: I do not own HetaOni, Ao Oni, or Naruto. I'm just a fan who has no life….-.-' I decided to write a story based on the orgional game of Ao Oni, and the storyline and layout for HetaOni. It is called SasuOni because in HetaOni Italy was the one to remember all the time loops… in this one well Sasuke is.

Chapter 1: The Mansion Where None Should Enter

In the mountain there is a deserted house. Sasuke, Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu heard a rumor that Itachi Uchiha may be hiding there with Kisame. If that was the case Sasuke wanted to check it out. According to the rumor, no one knows how long it has been there or who used to live in it… all they said was that it was… haunted.

"So here it is." Sasuke said looking at the huge mansion. "It doesn't seem that bad…"

"I thought it was just a rumor… Never thought it was real." Juugo said calmly.

"Ehhhh It feels really creepy… why do we have to do this again Sasuke?" Suigetsu whinned. "Why would Itachi be in a creepy place like this?"  
"SHUT UP SUIGETSU! DON"T TALK BACK TO SASUKE!" Karin yelled (as usual) at Suigetsu.

"…" Sasuke could care less on their argument…

"seriously though, I don't think he would be hiding here… do you sense him Karin?" Juugo asked Karin.

"Well…" she said sniffing. "I don't sense his chakra… but I do sense something strange inside…"

"Come on, lets still go in and check it out. There may be something useful." Sasuke said to them.

Juugo said nothing. He would do anything that was asked of him. Suigetsu whined but agreed. Karin, as usual, did whatever Sasuke wanted to do.

The four of them entered the mansion. It was clean… not like the outside appearance made it out to be like…

"Hey… um… can we go now?" Suigetsu asked nervously.

"What? You scared Suigetsu?" Karin taunted.

Just then there was a strange crashing sound. It seemed to be coming from one of the hallways.

"AHHH! SEE! THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED! LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" Suigetsu screamed.  
"Suigetsu calm down, Juugo can you go see what that is?" Sasuke asked Juugo concerned.

"Uh sure.." Juugo replied heading toward the sound.

Juugo went down the hallway and found a kitchen. He looked around and realized the source of the sound was a broken plate. He went over and picked up a shard from the plate. He felt that it would be useful for some reason so he kept it with him. He went back to where the others were… to find that they had vanished… Where were they? _Maybe they left…_ he thought. He then went to the door and realized that the front door wouldn't open… were they trapped in here? If so where did the others go off to?

Juugo went on searching the first floor. Suddenly there was a strange creature… he never seen it before. It scared him but he stayed calm hoping he wouldn't go all crazy… Eventually the creature went away .

_What…what was that?_ He thought. He continued around the first floor with no sign of his teammates and a bunch of locked doors. He also found a treasure chest with a strange note "fix the piano, repair the toilet, leave the first aid kit in the drawer on the second floor."

_Whatever that means…_ Juugo thought…

He then decided to go to the second floor. He checked some rooms and yet again they were locked… finally he found one that was unlocked and went through. He noticed something strange about the closet but left it alone. He went through some more rooms and found another one unlocked… on the bed… laid Suigetsu's sword… Why was it lying there like that? He picked it up so that he would be able to give it to him once he saw him again.

He went on through the floors and found the third floor's rooms were all locked and proceeded to the upstairs. He decided to give the second floor another look through to investigate those rooms that were unlocked. He went into the room with a strange metal door. Juugo opened it and realized someone was there… He backed away when Suigetsu came out shaking. He went back through the door and got a glass of water…the didn't look right… and gave it to Suigetsu.

Suigetsu drank it and then made a face…

"Ack! This …is this really water?"

"Probably… I got it from the sink in the bathroom..."

"Right… anyway sorry about that… heh… I feel better now though… good think Karin didn't see me like that she'd never let me hear the end of it…" he said annoyed.

"Don't mention it… where are Sasuke and Karin?" Juugo asked.

"I…I'm not exactly sure… Im surpised though… they went into different directions instead of that slut dragging Sasuke somewhere… We ran for it!"

"Alright… I'll go look for them but you stay here and rest alright?" Juugo said to him. "here, I found your sword."

"THANK YOU!" he said grabbing it. "I feel so incomplete without it…. By the way I found this key… it might be useful…" he said handing juugo a key.

"thanks. What is this place?" Juugo asked.

"I don't know… its some kind of fortress… I think it's a place to get away from those monsters. I think I'll stay here and rest for a bit I'm honestly still a little shaken up… don't tell Karin…" Suigetsu added before going to lay down in one of the beds.

Juugo was going to look around this amazing fortress but instead went looking for Karin and Sasuke. He went around the house to all the locked rooms trying to open the doors. Finally he found a room on the way to the kitchen that he used the key on…When he walked in he stood still because he saw one of those creatures again… he approached where it was to find that it was gone… he looked around. The place seemed to be a library or study of some sort.

He looked around and found an origami in the shape of a bird… That is when that creature appeared again. Juugo couldn't escape this time so he fought it. It took a while to beat because the thing was very strong but eventually his jutsu was enough to barely beat it. After he was done he realized he dropped the key. Worst yet there was yet another creature. He went around and finally found it. He ran out of there and locked the door behind him.

What was that thing? Is that what ran the others off? Juugo went on to find Sasuke and Karin.


	2. Finding Friends

Chapter 2: Finding Friends

After looking everywhere possible, Juugo went back into the study. He looked around and the creature was no longer there. That was when he saw another key. The creature must of dropped it during his last fight. He walked around and found that the room the first creature he had seen was now wide open. When he entered it was pitch black. When he flicked the switch the creature was standing there It then attacked him and Juugo fought him with all his might. After it was defeated it turned the lights back off. Juugo was worried that it was going to attack again but when he flicked the switch once more the creature was gone.

He then was getting worried about Sasuke so he left. After finding a new key he went into the bathroom and for some reason he was able to obtain Sake and ramen from the toilet. He found that he was able to use the key on the second floor to another bedroom. He went in and locked the door just in case the creature would come for them. He saw Karin staring at the window.

"Karin?" Juugo asked.

Karin immediately freaked out and attacked Juugo with a kunai. "Woa! Calm down! It's just me!" he said surprised.

"oh… its you… sorry…" Karin said putting the kunai away.

"Are you alright Karin? Where's Sasuke?" he asked her.

"I…there was a monster! A huge one! And… Sasuke and I got separated!" Karin said nervously.

"Its alright… we just have to find him that's all. Any sign of anyone else here?"

"No… I don't sense anyone but those creepy monsters!" Karin said. "WAIT! SASUKE IS MISSING! WE HAVE TO FIND HIM! NOW! WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!" she yelled.

"Calm down Karin… We'll find him just be patient. He's strong I doubt he'll be defeated by those things."

"R…right… of course…" she said blushing and looking away.

Suddenly Karin was alert. She looked toward the door. "Somethings coming…did you lock the door?"

"Ye…yes I did…" Juugo confirmed.

Suddenly the door started rattling. Karin hid behind Juugo until it stopped.

"It…It got away…" Karin said relieved.

"ye…Yea…"

"Lets…lets go find Sasuke… He'll know what to do…" Karin said.

"Right…" Juugo said as they went on their way. When they left the room the creature was still there waiting. The two of them fought the creature and finally won. They were then on their way to see Suigetsu again.

The three of them decided it was best to leave together to find Sasuke.


	3. Team Kakashi

AN: the first four have gotten pretty much the same roles as those in HetaOni, but Team Kakashi will be different.

Chapter 3: Team Kakashi

Eventually after Some searching, Suitgetsu, Karin, and Juugo decided to split up… (yea…because that's the logical thing to do in horror stories…-.-). Juugo was finally able to enter a room that was on the fourth floor. It looked like a regular bedroom but it had a switch. There was a note next to it that read "heaven, middle, hell." Logically heaven would mean up… meaning die right? Middle would probably be where he would be standing… and hell…well that means down right? His curiosity got the best of him and he pulled the lever down.

The lever broke, but something moved too… it revealed a hole in the floor. He went through it and found himself in a room with a piano. He had always heard piano music before and thought it to be very calming. He went over to see how it was. There was nothing out of the ordinary and it played fine. He checked everywhere and then left the room.

He then went to check other rooms on the third floor. He found one door open so he went through. While he was exploring…

"Juugo?" Sasuke's voice came from behind a bookshelf.

"Sasuke! I've been looking for you everywhere! Karin and Suigetsu too!"

"I know… I…" he trailed off. For some reason Sasuke didn't really seem like himself and was holding some kind of journal close to him. "Anyway I'm glad your all ok. Those creatures… I can't fight them for long… and… I don't know for sure but I think there's something about this house… I think our chakra is limited…"

"Yes…Now that you mention it I should have been able to take care of those things no problem… Yet… I got drained of chakra easily…"

"Yes… well I think we should get everyone together and try to find a way out…" sasuke suggested. "If we stay here…we…might die…"

Juugo looked at Sasuke. He seemed nervous… He never seemed nervous before he usually seemed so calm and cool… Now he seemed…off…

The two of them went to find Karin and Suigetsu…

"SASUKE!" Karin exclaimed as she proceeded to glomp him.

"Karin… I'm fine… don't yell at that do you want those things to hear you?" Sasuke asked. He was annoyed when it came to Karin… He saw her as a means to find his brother…nothing else.

"No…" she said pouting.

"I have a question… what do you sense when those creatures are near?" Juugo asked.

"Well… yes… I think they eat chakra to get more powerful and then go for the kill… I think their unbeatable…" Karin said sadly. She didn't want to mention this because she was afraid to scare someone…

"Just as I thought…" Sasuke said sadly. "Alright…let's try and find a way out…" At that the four of them started to look everywhere to find a way out. However they started to feel tired so they decided to find a place and barricade themselves in it for the night. They all went back to the fortress and closed the door tight.

"Alright… we gotta be more careful… Those things seem to be sucking up all our chakra." Karin said to them to confirm the situation.

"Yes… We gotta keep calm and think of a plan." Sasuke said.

"Well I think we should get some rest. There is a lot of supplies and beds and bathrooms in this place. We should be able to rest ok right? " Suigetsu said sitting on one of the beds.

"Yes, but it's only for now. We can't stay here forever or the supplies will run out." Juugo replied.

"Either way… we should at least have one of us keep watch just in case there's a place where the monsters can break in this place." Sasuke suggested. "Whats weird is… while everyone was running the monster came after me…" he said trailing off.

"Oh no Sasuke! I'll protect you!" Karin said dramatically.

Suigetsu shook his head angrily. "we don't have to hear you two having sex or anything do we?"

"Wha..What do you m…mean by that?" Karin stuttered.

"Enough you two…lets get some rest." Sasuke said. "Karin, can you take first watch?"

"Of course Sasuke." She said glaring at Suigetsu.

"Alright, lets get some rest." Sasuke said laying down. Juugo and Suigetsu followed suit leaving Karin alone.

Karin was alone thinking how stupid it was that she had to be the one to keep watch. Soon she felt a strange chill down her spine… What was this… She also smelled some strange chakra nearby… like from another person…She knew she had to keep her Sasuke from getting killed in case it was an enemy! She couldn't lose her Sasuke. She bravely got up. She refused to die and let her teammates die. She bravely opened the steel door with her kunai at the ready…

_You cannot easily set foot into that "mysterious mansion" in your town._ _Because if you anger its former occupant, you will not get away lightly… Especially when there are no people there…_

"HERE IT IS!" Naruto Uzumaki exclaimed when they got to the mansion.

Sakura punched him hard. "SHUT UP IDIOT!"

"I thought it was a rumor… No wonder I lost Sasuke's scent…" Kiba said. "But I smell him here… He's definitely inside this place… I don't smell his brother though…"

"Then I guess we should go in." Kakashi said.

Hinata stood there nervously.

"You Ok Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked h im.

"Uh…y…y…y…yes…na…na…naru…naruto-….k…kun…." she stuttered with her face flushing. "I…I just… um… I'm n…nervous…about…th…this place…"

"Maybe you should try Byakugan first?" Shino suggested.

Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan. She found Sasuke and the others, but she also saw the creatures. She gasped and started shaking.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto said running to her.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Kiba asked. However…since Naruto had run over first… she fainted…

"So much for that…" Kiba said annoyed.

"Well..we shouldn't stand out here like this… lets carry her and go look for Sasuke-kun,…" Saskura suggested totally ignoring Naruto's confusion.

"Right… good plan sakura." Kakashi said. He lead the way as Kiba carried Hinata in the house.

When they got inside, Hinata finally woke up but stayed really quiet. They decided to split up. Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto on the first floor, while kiba, Hinata, and shino stayed on the second to investigate.

"This place is really creepy…I wonder what Hinata saw that creeped her out so much,…" Naruto said confused.

_Other than you being close to her?_ Sakura thought annoyed. "I don't know but we should go…AHHHH!" Sakura screamed. One of the monsters had come up on them very quickly…


	4. The Journal

Chapter 4: The Journal

AN: prepare for feels and SasuSaku…

While the others slept and Karin stayed up to keep watch, Sasuke was rolled over to the side of the bed reading. There was enough light to do so. He was reading a strange journal he was drawn to in the library. Ever since they entered this mansion he had a strange sense of De Ja Vu. When he ran and escaped into the library he felt like he was meant to be there… like he had to look for something… that was when he found the journal… It was a plain brown leather-bound journal.

At first when he opened it, it was obvious that it belonged to someone before. It read in very shaky letters: "Property of Italy Veniciano. Do not touch, except in the case of emergency like having to time travel to save your friends… my friends…" Sasuke didn't understand what this meant except when he opened to the first page.

It turned out that it was some kind of instruction manual to survive in this mansion… This guy lost a lot of people but was able to find this big clock and turn back time. It also mentioned where the key to the front door was. Soon he got to a page that said that they were finally able to get out altogether. He said that he was leaving and he wanted anyone who came to this place to read this and add some of their own input if needed.

Sasuke thought that that would be it…until he turned to the next page… it was an entry in HIS handwriting…

_All of them are dead… _this didn't bode well… _I…I tried to save them… but I couldn't… I tried to do everything that guy Veniciano did… Nothing worked… I lost them all… even Sakura… _As these words were read Sasuke seemed to have flashes of dead bodies. It was strange because as he knew only he and team Snake were there… It seemed as he read he got memories of his own experiences in this mansion… It wasn't his first time…

_It figures the only thing that drew me here was my brother… he wasn't even here… instead I lose everyone I care about again. I've found the clock Veniciano talked about so I'm going to rewind time. I'm leaving this here so I can find it again. Good luck future self._

Sasuke turned the page to find more and more pages of loops. As he flipped through each and every loop seemed to come to mind. Every painful death. Every painful memory. As he read through the revenge he wanted on his brother seemed less and less important. As time went on all he cared about was saving his friends… and the one he loved…

The last passage is what got him…

_Don't forget that you need forgiveness. You need for them to trust you. You need to trust THEM. Don't forget the only reason you left Konoha in the first place was to protect them! To protect Sakura! You need to rebuild after revenge! You need to let Sakura know how you truly feel! You need to let her know that you love her too! Don't let your pride keep you from it! I've seen Sakura die so many times and I can't handle it! She's one strong Kounichi now… but…it's not enough. None of us can handle these monsters by ourselves! We need to all work together in order to escape! You need love. It makes you stronger whether you want to admit it or not! Maybe that's the true secret of our clan… maybe that's why we gain the Mangekyo Sharingan after losing someone close to us… Maybe our power is connected with our emotions… the Shinobi world makes you think you have to cut ties and forget about love to be stronger… when I think it's the other way around… That must be why Naruto is so strong. We never should have left the village… maybe if we didn't leave… maybe we would have never came to this mansion… we wouldn't of lost so many people… To my future self… good luck._

This entire passage was covered in blots of tears. Sasuke hardly ever cried… but this was exceptional. He cared about everyone in Konoha…especially Sakura. He never wanted to admit it for fear of being weak… but could this be true? Could love really be what makes his clan stronger? Is that why he felt darkness and succumbed to it so quickly? He laid in his bed and silently cried. That was it. He had to save everyone this time. He had to escape with everyone and not lose a soul! Even if it meant he had to sacrifice himself!


End file.
